


The Meme Team

by RaisaNadia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura & Lance (Voltron) are Siblings, Asexual Keith (Voltron), Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Adam, Bisexual Allura (Voltron), Bisexual Matt Holt, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gay Coran (Voltron), Hijinks & Shenanigans, How Do I Tag, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Half-Siblings, M/M, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Other, Pansexual Lance (Voltron), Pansexual Shiro (Voltron), Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Pidge | Katie Holt is a Good Friend, group chat au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-10 16:19:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaisaNadia/pseuds/RaisaNadia
Summary: Babyblue_Sharpshooter: Hey I resent that!GottaCatch'EmAll: I resent youBabyblue_Sharpshooter: Understandable._____Or the Group Chat AU nobody asked for.(Fair warning this is my first work on this website and im still learning how to use it orz)





	1. Let's start up on this bullshit

**Author's Note:**

> I really just wanted a Latte centricSharpshoote AU so this is extremely self indulgent.
> 
> The names of everyone so there is no confusion.
> 
> Babyblue_Sharpshooter - Lance  
> Memethew - Matt  
> GottaCatch'EmAll - Pidge  
> Mothman is bae - Keith  
> ShayShine - Shay  
> Elvis - Hunk  
> Shiro is - Shiro  
> DoneWithThisShit - Adam  
> Den_Mother - Allura  
> The king is here - Alfor  
> The gorgeous man - Coran  
> 

_GottaCatch'EmAll has added Babyblue_Sharpshooter, Mothman is bae, Shiro is alright, Elvis, ShayShine, DoneWithThisShit, Den_Mother, Memethew to The Meme Team_

 

**GottaCatch'EmAll:**  What's up mother fuckers.

**Shiro is alright:** Podge language

**Shiro is alright:** also what is this?

**GottaCatch'EmAll:** Podge

**Babyblue_Sharpshooter:** Podge

**Mothman is bae:** Podge

**Den_Mother:** Podge

**DoneWithThisShit:** Podge

**Shiro is alright:** Its to early for this

**Babyblue_Sharpshooter:** but SpaceDaddy it's already it's already 1

_GottaCatch'EmAll has changed Shiro is alright's name to SpaceDaddy._

_Babyblue_Sharpshooter has changed Den_Mother's name to SpaceMom_

_Babyblue_Sharpshooter has changed DoneWithThisShit's name to PlaneDaddy_

**Babyblue_Sharpshooter:** Pidgeon we have gone over this _  
_

**Babyblue_Sharpshooter:** if you change the name of one parent you have to change the others 

**SpaceDaddy:** Why are you like this?

**SpaceMom:** I like it!!!

**PlaneDaddy:** Why am I the only not space themed one?

**Babyblue_Sharpshooter:** because you're the only one here who isn't going to school to work for NASA

**PlaneDaddy:** YouGotMeThere.jpg

**Mothman is bae:**  Hey pidge are we still on for tonight?

**Babyblue_Sharpshooter:** Oooooooooooo~ you guys doing a date night?

**Mothman is bae:**  I mean we are dating

**Mothman is bae:**  They are my partner whomst I spend most of my time with

**Mothman is bae:**  The moth to my man 

**GottaCatch'EmAll:** aw that's so sweet!

**GottaCatch'EmAll:** I love one (1) man

**Mothman is bae:** I love you too toaster strudel

**ShayShine:** ARE WE TALKING ABOUT HOWMUCH WE LOVE OUR SIGNIFICANT OTHERS?!

**Memethew:** Shiro, pidgy so are these people?

**SpaceDaddy:** Matt run

**GottaCatch'EmAll:** SO THE MEME LOVING FUCK FINALLY JOINS THE PARTY! Hey Shay where is Hunk?

**SpaceDaddy:** Pidge language

**Babyblue_Sharpshooter:** is this the famous Matt Holt thats transfering to Altea?

**ShayShine:** he picked up Rolos shift at the castle today because he called in sick i guess

**ShayShine:** I've been here all day flirting with him from over the counter

**Mothman is bae:** hi matt

**Memethew:** hey Keef

_Mothman is bae has changed their name to Keef_

**Keef:**  i have been reborn

**Babyblue_Sharpshooter:** hey does anybody else wanna go bother hunk at work? I kinda want some coffee

**Keef:** im game

**Keef:** if pidge comes I'll cover her

**GottaCatch'EmAll:** I get to spend time with my boyfriend AND get free coffee? Fuck yes! Matt suit up you're gonna come meet my friends!

**SpaceDaddy:** Podge language

**SpaceDaddy:** and i guess me Aluura and Adam are going because they are both already trying to get me out the door

**Memethew:** I finally get to meet everyone

**Memethew:** sweet

**ShayShine:** I'll tell HunkieBear to get your usuals ready!

* * *

_Matt to Pidge_

**Matt:** oh no

**Matt:** your friend Lance is hot

**Pidge:** ugh

 

_Lance to Pidge_

**Lance:** do i have something on my face?

**Lance:** you're brother keeps looking at me

**Pidge:** UGH!

* * *

_Memethew has added GottaCatch'EmAll, Keef, SpaceDaddy, PlaneDaddy, and SpaceMom to Bi Crisis_

**Memethew:** I FEEL PLAYED! WHY DID NONE OF YOU WARN ME THAT LANCE IS LIKE SUPER HOT AND FUNNY?!

**Keef:** lol

**GottaCatch'EmAll:** omg

**GottaCatch'EmAll:** Matt stop. I had to put up with you texting about this at the castle I dont want this while im watching buzzfeed unsolved with my boyfriend

**Memethew:** YOU LET ME GO IN THERE UNPREPARED! I COULDNT THINK OF ANYTHING TO SAY TO HIM AND I JUST STATED AT HIM LIKE A DAMNED GOLDFISH!

**PlaneDaddy:** In all fairness I think Lance is cute but i don't think he's hot... That and he is kinda my girlfriends little brother

**SpaceMom:** and then you have the face that he is my brother

**SpaceDaddy:** Yeah im not about to look at my girlfriends little brother like that

**Keef:** He's my ex

**Keef:** not that he is a bad guy we just arnt compatable in a relationship

**GottaCatch'EmAll:** and like I told yoy earlier Matt. He's like a brother to me, I never have and never will see him that way

**Memethew:** ugh fine

**Memethew:** do you think he noticed me looking at him?

**GottaCatch'EmAll:** he asked me if he had anything on his face because you were staring holes into him

**Memethew:** UGH!

**SpaceMom:** lol

* * *

_Babyblue_Sharpshooter replied to the marvelous Shay and the garrison trio_

**Babyblue_Sharpshooter:** is it me or is Pidge's brother kinda cute?

**Babyblue_Sharpshooter:** in like a nerdy kinda way

**GottaCatch'EmAll:** UGH!!!

**Elvis:** Be strong pidge

**ShayShine:** lol

* * *

 

 

_Keith <3 to Pidge<3_

**Keith <3: **So are we gonna try and hook Lance and your brother up? 

**Pidge <3: **Babe in sitting right next to you why are you texting me?

**Keith <3: **dont feel like talking

**Pidge <3: **fair enough

**Pidge <3: **I mean it would only be fair to help Lance get in a good relationship since he kind of got us together

**Keith <3: **forever

**Pidge <3: **<333

**Keith <3: **<333

**Pidge <3: **ok lets do this

**Keith <3: **lol sweet

 

 


	2. Operation Latte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shenanigans ensue and Pidge comes up with a plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow two updates in a row. I probably wont nake a habit of this, i like to update when I feel the urge to write which usually makes me a biweekly updater on my otger sites
> 
> I think I'll make a habit of putting the names up here so everyone can keep track since they will tend to change
> 
> Babyblue_Sharpshooter - Lance  
> Memethew - Matt  
> GottaCatch'EmAll - Pidge  
> Keef - Keith  
> ShayShine - Shay  
> Elvis - Hunk  
> SpaceDaddy - Shiro  
> PlaneDaddy - Adam  
> SpaceMom - Allura  
> The king is here - Alfor  
> The gorgeous man - Coran

_Babyblue_Sharpshooter has changed the chat name to Disaster Squad_

**Babyblue_Sharpshooter:** because we are all disaster gays

**Keef:** disaster asexual

**GottaCatch'EmAll:** disaster asexual

**GottaCatch'EmAll:** :o

**GottaCatch'EmAll:** drift

**Keef:** dridt

**Babyblue_Sharpshooter:** dridt

**GottaCatch'EmAll:** dridt

**SpaceDaddy:** dridt

**Elvis:** dridt

**ShayShine:** dridt

**SpaceMom:** dridt

**PlaneDaddy:** dridt

**Keef:** damn

**GottaCatch'EmAll:** sorry babe but you played you brought it upon yourself

**Keef:** that's fair

**Memethew:** wait are you saying that we are all some form of LGBT?

**GottaCatch'EmAll:** oh yeah.... Forgot that you're new to the group. 

**GottaCatch'EmAll:** ok everyone call off. Pidge, they them pronouns, asexual demi-romantic

**Keef:** Keith he him asexual panromantic

**Babyblue_Sharpshooter:** Lance! He him, disaster Pansexual~

**Elvis:** Hunk, he him, I'm the token straight

**ShayShine:** Shay~She Her~Bisexual

**SpaceMom:** Allura- She Her- Poly/Bi

**SpaceDaddy:** Shiro. He Him. Poly/Pan

**PlaneDaddy:** adam he him poly-no

**Memethew:** uh Matthew(Matt) he him and Bi

**Babyblue_Sharpshooter:** HunkaHunka ypu really are the only one now

_Elvis change their name to HunkaHunka_

**HunkaHunka:** you were my only hope Matt

**Memethew:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**SpaceDaddy:** Its ok Hunk we still value you

**HunkaHunka:** thanks daddy

**SpaceDaddy:** I take it back

**PlaneDaddy:** lol

**HunkaHunka:** D;

**Babyblue_Sharpshooter:** I still love you buddy. Best bitches for life<3

**HunkaHunka:** ;D

**Memethew:** what is going on?

**Keef:** Lance and Hunk are like platonic soul mates

**SpaceMom:** They have known eachother since preschool.

**SpaceMom:** Lance used to say that he was going to be Hunk's bride when they wete little

**Babyblue_Sharpshooter:** sadly i had to give up my dreams when Shay came into the picture

**Babyblue_Sharpshooter:** at least Shay is worthy of replacing me and it isnt some rando

**ShayShine:** Love you Lance not as much as I love my HunkieBear but i love you <3

**Babyblue_Sharpshooter:** Shay I would die for you

**ShayShine:** ThenPerish.jpg

**HunkaHunka:** lol on that note I gotta get to work

**HunkaHunka:** you need a ride Lance?

**Babyblue_Sharpshooter:** please? My car is still in the shop and tgats a long walk

**HunkaHunka:** I got you. Be there in 5 brotatochip

**Babyblue_Sharpshooter:** Bet. Later alligators!

_HunkaHunka has logged off_

_Babyblue_Sharpshooter has logged off_

**Memethew:** Brotatochip?

**GottaCatch'EmAll:** dont ask you learn to just accept it after a while

**SpaceMom:** I think its cute!

**ShayShine:** me too~

**PlaneDaddy:** No offence but you 2 are kinda biased

**SpaceDaddy:**...I think its sweet

**Keef:** it's weird but theur happy so who cares?

**Memethew:** thats fair

**Memethew:** well I gotta jet too, class starts in 10 minutes and i need to talk to professor Zarkon before it starts

**SpaceDaddy:** rip

**SpaceMom:** rip

**PlaneDaddy:** rip

**SpaceMom:** drift

**PlaneDaddy:** drift

**SpaceDaddy:** drift

**GottaCatch'EmAll:** THAT COULD OF BEEN US KEITH!

**Keef:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

* * *

_GottaCatch'EmAll has added Keef, SpaceMom, PlaneDaddy, The gorgeous man, SpaceDaddy, ShayShine, and HunkaHunka to Opperation Latte_

_GottaCatch'EmAll has changed their name to Podge_

**Podge:** lISTEN UP MOTHER Fuckers!

**SpaceDaddy:** Pidge language

**The gorgeous man:** What pray tell is this number 5?

**SpaceMom:** operation latte? If you wabted to go out for coffee you should of just said so I'll come pick you up now

**Podge:** Bet

**Keef:** lol Latte is Lance and Matt's name put together

**The gorgeous man:** oh are we playing match maker? Will this Matt boy make my precious son happy?

**Podge:** well tgey are both memey bi disasters 

**The gorgeous man:** Excellent 

**PlaneDaddy:** lol

**ShayShine:** oh i like this already whats the plan

**Podge:** well you see heres the thing...

**Keef:** lol

**SpaceDaddy:** ypu want to meddle in your brother's and your best friend's love life and you dont even have a plan?

**SpaceDaddy:** Pidge im not upset

**Keef:** uh oh

**SpaceDaddy:** I'm just disappointed

**Podge:** :{

**SpaceMom:** lol

**PlaneDaddy:** wait are you upset that she is meddling or that she doesnt have a plan

**SpaceDaddy:**...

**SpaceDaddy:** yes

**PlaneDaddy:** got it

**ShayShine:** lolololollololololol

**HunkaHunka:** OwO what's this?

**Podge:** aren't you at work you furry?

**HunkaHunka:** im on break, Lance is covering the counter so I can see what this is about

**Keef:** Did you tell him?

**HunkaHunka:** nah said it was the group chat from my moms

**HunkaHunka:** and lucky for you guys I got an idea

**HunkaHunka:** Lura arent we doing that trip out to your beach house in a couple weeks?

**The gorgeous man:** I like your thinking my boy! We could bring Matt with on the trip!

**Podge:** and we could shove Lance in Matt's car if Shiro and Adam rude with Allura and her dads!

**HunkaHunka:** exactly!

**HunkaHunka:** uh oh breaks over gotta go

**HunkaHunka:** I love you Shay!

**ShayShine:** Love you too HunkieBear!

**Podge:** Gross

**Keef:** Love you Pidge

**Podge:** I love you too mothman<3

**SpaceMom:** lol

**The gorgeous man:** haha!

**Podge:** damn it

**SpaceDaddy:** Pidge language

**PlaneDaddy:** lol

* * *

_Podge has replied to Disaster Squad_

**Podge:** You're comming with us to the because in two weeks Matt!

**Podge:** You dont get a choice!

**Memethew:** what?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol next chapter is gonna be a fun one i cant wait


	3. Pretty Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge, Keith and Allura plot, space parent trio flirt in the group chat and Lance and Matt have a bonding moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to give you their ages as well as their updated names this time round
> 
> Babyblue_Sharpshooter - Lance 21  
> Memethew - Matt 25  
> Podge - Pidge 18  
> Mothman is bae - Keith 22  
> ShayShine - Shay 23  
> HunkaHunka - Hunk 21  
> Shiro is - Shiro 26  
> DoneWithThisShit - Adam 26  
> Den_Mother - Allura 24  
> The king is here - Alfor 49  
> The gorgeous man - Coran 47

_Memethew replied to Disaster Squad_

**Memethew** **:** so like the beach trip this weekend...

**Podge:** You're going!

**Podge:** your summer classes are done so just come with us nerd

**Keef:** Gross summmer classes

**SpaceDaddy:** I still dont get why you subjected yourself to summer courses Matt

**SpaceDaddy:** it's almost as if you like watching yourself suffer

**Memethew:** maybe suffering is my kink? ever think of that Takashi?

**SpaceDaddy:** boi

**SpaceMom:** FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT

**PlaneDaddy:** lol I love you babe

**SpaceMom:** aw i love you too honeycakes

**SpaceMom:** and I love you taka

**PlaneDaddy:** eh hes alright

**SpaceDaddy:** I love you too Lura

**SpaceDaddy:** fuck you Adam

**PlaneDaddy:** yes please

**Babyblue_Sharpshooter:** tHERE IS A BAby heRE!!

**Podge:** shut up pretty boy!

_Babyblue_Sharpshooter has canged their name to PrettyBoy~_

**PrettyBoy~:** first of all Pidge I was talking about myself. I am the baby

**Keef:** lol

**PrettyBoy~:** second of all... Aw Pidge you think I'm pretty?

**Podge:** URGH!

**Memethew:** are we gonna acknowledge the fact that Shiro Allura and Adam all stopped replying to the chat at the same time orrrrrr......

**PrettyBoy~:** Shhhhhh... Dont speak sweet summer child

**Keef:** omg Lance stop he's older than you by like 4 years

**Podge:** well Matt does act like a child so i think its appropriate 

**Memethew:** shut up Katie

**Keef:** im out

**Keef:** once the first name comes out I wash my hands of this business

**Keef:** wanna watch the bigfoot special again babe?

**Podge:** you were saved by the boyfriend and bigfoot this time Matt but next time i will unleash my wrath 

**Memethew:** bring it bitch

**PrettyBoy~:** WAIT PIDHE YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO TELL ABOUT THOSE CAT TREATS!

**PrettyBoy~:** Piiiiiidgey

**Memethew:** you have a cat? 

**PrettyBoy~:** yes! Her name is blue and she is my precious princess! 

**PrettyBoy~:** and she is suuuuuper sweet! Just ask the others they've all met her

**PrettyBoy~:** OMG

**Memethew:** uh

**PrettyBoy~:** thats right you haven't met Blue yet! this cannot stand!

**PrettyBoy~:** you're comming over right now and we are fixing this problem

**Memethew:** wait you are really inviting me over to your place to meet your cat?

**Memethew:** and you dIDNT DROP THE ADDRESS IMMEDIETLY?

**PrettyBoy~:** lol I actually live in the same appartment complex as Pidge and Keith. 4th floor room 407

**Memethew:** im gonna cuddle the fuck out of your cat you habe no idea

**Memethew:** I'll be over in 15

**PrettyBoy~:** she's gonna love this :)))))))))

* * *

_Memethew has replied to The Criptid Kids_

**Memethew:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! 

**Memethew:** ThisIsFine.jpg

**Keef:** lol

**Podge:** I'm so done with this

* * *

Matt could here his blood pounding in his ears as he walked up to Lance's door ten minutes later. There was no denying that he was nervous about being alone with the pretty Cuban boy who had eyes as deep a blue as the ocean and a smile that seemed to put the sun to shame, but did his hands really have to start sweating?  _Just knock already..._ He mentally scolded himself before bringing his right hand up to knock on the door three times.

" _Just a second!"_ Came a muffled call came from inside the appartment before the sound of a bell getting closer sounded just from behind the door. After a few seconds of what sounded like the locks being turned back the door swung open to reveal Lance in a school hoodie and some mean shorts with a fluffy grey cat perched on his shoulder. The cat regarded him with a curious cock of her head making the bell on her light blue collar jingle quietly. "Matt welcome! Come on buddy!" Lance crooner, pulling his attention away from the cat and back to the dazzling smile being presented at him. "Don't mind the mess. Blue like to leave her toys everywhere and i honestly have given no on trying to stop her." Lance chuckled as Matt walked into the appartment.

It was decorated in just about vat everything from pictures of blue on his walls to the assortment of cat themed decorations that littered just about every surface. It was kinda tacky but cute. "Its nice Lance. Thanks for having me... Now you said that i would get to cuddle the kitty." A sly grin spread across Matt's lips while Lance giggled at him.

"Sure, sure. Go sit on the couch and she'll come investigate you. Right blue?" Lance kissed the cats cheek who erupted into a loud purr at the attention. Her attention was directed at the stranger however when he took her daddy's advice and pooped himself down on the leather couch with a groan. Blue was quick to leap off of Lance's shoulder after that and rushed over to her new cuddle buddy on the couch. " _Oh my god_..." The awed whisper was almost to quiet for Lance to hear as Blue curled herself up on Matt's lap before pushing the top of her head into his stomach.

"Well you seem to be set. Can I get you anything to drink? Coffee, water, tea. I think I have a couple cans of sprite too." Lance asked his guest who seemed to be absolutly smitten with his cat.

"Uh coffee please if you dont mind." Matt looked up in time to see Lance nod before he walked off into what Matt assumed was the kitchen. And no Matt did not watch those sinfully long legs as the darker boy walked away. A loud meow followed by a paw tap to his cheack brought the older Holt's attention Back down to the furry beast in his lap. "I'm sorry! Was I ignoring you? I dint mean to. Here I scratch behind your ears for you to make up for it. Is tgat better?" Matt's voice reached a take that was reserved just for cute fuzzy animals while he pulled through on his promise of beloved ear scratches.

By the time Lance came back with a small tray that held two mugs of coffee and a thing of cream and sugar Blue was already a hairy, purring puddle in Matt's lap. "Isnt sge just the sweetest? She was gifted to me as a kitten from my step father when I first moved in here so i wouldnt get lonely on my own. It's only been two years and i already can't imagine life without her." Lake's voice was soft and his smile fond as he set the tray down on the coffee table before taking a seat nect to Matt on the couch. He made no move however to pet Blue, not wanting to ruin the moment between her and Matt.

Matt looked up at Lance with a serious expression, startling the poor Cuban boy as he spoke with the most deadpan voice he could muster. "Ive only known Blue for ten minutes, but if anything we're to hapen to her I would kill everyone here and then myself."

There was a moments pause while Lance slowly register was was said to him before a loud laugh wracked his boy bringing tears to his eyes. "O-Oh my god! Did you just... Did you just quote Rosa at me? You nerd! You just scared me half to death!" The playful smack that hit Matt's shoulder brought a wave of laughter over the older boy as well and for a while the two just giggled at each other while Blue looked between them, seemingly upset my the lack of attention being sent her way.

"Sorry, sorry. I never miss and oppritunity to meme. Even outside the internet. Besides Rosa Diaz is my bicon, there is no way I would miss the opportunity to quote her with suck a precious friend in my lap." Matt's smile was wide from having just finished laughing, his hand returning to the gentle caresses he had been giving Blue.

Lance seemed to think Matt's words over before scooping the remote for the tv off of the coffee table and flicking on the tv before grabbing his fire stick. "Ok since we have a love to Rosa Diaz in common how do you feel about binging the first season of Brooklyn nine-nine with me? It'll be like my third time watching it."

Matt didn't even hesitate to answer. "Bet it'll be like my third time too. Let's do this!" Matt's excited cheer brought a dazzling smile to Lance's face as he brought up the pilot episode of season one. They sat together and watched their show, drinking coffee, and petting Blue for the rest of the day.

* * *

_PrettyBoy~ replied to Disaster Squad_

**PrettyBoy~:** LookAtMySadPreciousGirl.jpg

**PrettyBoy~:** Mathamatics Holt!

**PrettyBoy~:** What have to done to my precious girl? She has been pouting ever since you left my place last night!

**HunkaHunka:** Matt is short for Mathamatics?

**SpaceMom:** Matt was at you place yesterday?

**Memethew:** lol

**Memethew:** what can I say? the ladies love me

**PrettyBoy~:** >:o

**PrettyBoy~:** are you saying that you womanized my cat? how dare good sir, how dare!

**SpaceDaddy:** Its to early for this

**PlaneDaddy:** it's 11 in the morning darling

**SpaceDaddy:** To. Early. For. This.

**SpaceMom:** lol

**Memethew:** I would NEVER womanize Blue! She is far to precious.

**Memethew:** im just saying tgat she fell madly in love with my rougish charm

**Keef:** lol

**Keef:** I see why people think your funny now Matt. that was pretty good

**Memethew:** I wasn't joking!

**Podge:** lol

**ShayShine:** well you are all lively this morning!

**PrettyBoy~:** Shay!!! Matt womanized my cat!

**PrettyBoy~:** and I even watched bb99 with him! The back stabbery!

**Podge:** you mean the betrayal?

**PrettyBoy~:** I said what I said!

**Podge:** you for got the word for betrayal didnt you?

**PrettyBoy~:** no!

**PrettyBoy~:** maybe...

**PrettyBoy~:** ok yeah. But you gotta remember! My first language isnt even english so get off my back!

**Podge:** lol back stabbery

**ShayShine:** Matt how dare you womanize precious Blue!

**Memethew:** I didnt womanize Blue!

**PrettyBoy~:** Come over here and maje her feel better!

**Memethew:** bet. I'll be there in 30

**PrettyBoy~:** Yay! I'll let the precious lady know!

**HunkaHunka:** that

**HunkaHunka:** was weird

**Keef:** nah that was just Lance being Lance

**HunkaHunka:** that's fair

* * *

_Keef has replied to Operation Latte_

**Keef:** anyone else notice that a cat is better at this tgan we are?

**Keef:** I mean we turn our backs for a day and Matt is already watching Lance's favorite show and his cat is in love with Matt

**SpaceMom:** maybe Lance shpuld bring blue to the beach house as well instead of leaving her with our fathers

**SpaceMom:** he already takes her to the beach on his own so i know she would love it

**Podge:** luxury litter box with a view 

**Keef:** lol gross

**Podge:** well it couldn't hurt. If you pitched the idea to Lance im sure he would think about it

******SpaceMom:** alright I'll call him later tonight, I have to go get my boys ready for lunch with Coran, talk to you guys tomorrow~

**Keef:** ...

**Keef:** I have the new Windego documentary on my laptop

**Podge: __**i love you

**Podge:** I'll be right out I just want a shower first

**Keef:** Kay <3

**Podge:** <3

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! As the story progresses it will become even more of a combination of text and regular story telling just as a heads up. 
> 
> And a quick poll! Let me know what you guys think Green, Yellow, Black, and Red should be! Should they all be cats like Blue or should they be some other type of animals?


	4. Beach house shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beach trip is here, Red and green makes an appearance, Coran is added to the main group chat, and everyone makes fools of themselves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always the usernames and ages of the babes: 
> 
> PrettyBoy~ - Lance 21  
> Memethew - Matt 25  
> Podge - Pidge 18  
> Mothman is bae - Keith 22  
> ShayShine - Shay 23  
> HunkaHunka - Hunk 21  
> Shiro is - Shiro 26  
> DoneWithThisShit - Adam 26  
> Den_Mother - Allura 24  
> The king is here - Alfor 49  
> The gorgeous man - Coran 47

_Podge has changed the chat name to The Beach Babes™_

_Podge changed PrettyBoy~ names to The Babe™_

**Podge:** BEACH WEEKEND BITCHES!

**The Babe™:** aw pidgey thinks im a babe D!

**SpaceMom:** Shiro says language

**SpaceMom:** Adam and I however, share your sentiment and told him to focus on driving

**Podge:** thanks Mather

_ShayShine changed their name to Beach Bod_

**Beach Bod:** I see it has begun

**Beach Bod:** I'm surprised to guys waited 30 mins into the trip to start the shenanigans

**The Babe™:** lol

**The Babe™:** you say this as if you yourself are not partaking in said shenanigans

**The Babe™:** you ain't slick I see you and Hunk behind Matt's car singing to the radio

**The Babe™:** and you told me i couldn't ride with you two because you wanted quiet

**The Babe™:** I would be hurt if I wasn't currently being blessed with this veiw

**The Babe™:** LookAtMyPrincess.jpg

**Podge:** lol

**Podge:** so Matt is driving with Blue perched on his shoulder?

**Podge:** why she do that?

**PlaneDaddy:** because Lance lets her do whatever she wants so she doesnt know how to behave

**The Babe™:** >:O

**The Babe™:** my baby girl is well behaved! take that back!

**PlaneDaddy:** make me bitch

**The Babe™:** I hope you ready to catch these hands when we get there

**Beach Bod:** lol

**Podge:** LilBunbunAndRedLabCuddlePuddle.jpg

**Podge:** guys i can't this is so cute im gonna cry

**SpaceMom:** wait i know that Keith brought Red but I didnt know you brought Green Pidge

**Podge:** I asked Shiro if it would be ok since my parents are super busy and i didn't want to leave them responsible of my bun

**Podge:** he said it would be fine and that he would let you know. you're not mad are you?

**SpaceMom:** No im not mad!

**SpaceMom:** Never at you Pidgeon butt and Shiro just let me know that he had forgotten to tell me so dont sorry

**The Babe™:** hey guys not that this isnt heartwarming and all that but Matt says his phone going off every five seconfs is distracting him from driving

**SpaceMom:** Then we shoukd probably stop using the chat for now

**SpaceMom:** we are only a half hour away now so it should be fine

**Podge:** hey Lancey Pants?

**The Babe™:** yes Pidgeon?

**Podge:** tell Matt is said to perish

**The Babe™:** ):

**Podge:** once you are safe of course

**The Babe™:** :)

**Beach Bod:** lol

* * *

Blue seemed to be curious of the new ocean smell as she hopped out of Matt's Jeep, the bright blue leash attached to her harness stopping her from wandering off to far while her daddy and Matt stretched outside of the car after the two hour long drive. "I've missed the beach!" Lanced murmured while he stretched his arms over his head, his blue tank top riding up slightly with his movement before sqwaking when red blur came out of nowhere and tackled him to the ground. Blue was not amused when her leash was tugged rather harshly when her daddy fell.

"Red no! Bad boy!" Keith was quick to run over and haul his 90 pound red labrador off of his friend. Everyone else just laughed at the scene while they started unpacking the cars. Green had been moved back into her cage and bounced against the metal bars as if she wished to be playing too. "Sorry Lance, he's all hyper from his road trip nap." At least Keith had enough decency to look sheepish.

"Its cool man. Red just caught me by surprise is al- Matt!" The blue boy was caught off guard once again when Matt came up from behind him and lifted him to his feet. "Give a guy some warning next time before you start throwing them around like a rag doll!" A look of mock hurt took over Matt's fave, very obviously just barely holding back a grin.

"How dare you you! I am super gentle and if I had thrown you around you wouldnt be complaining." Of course the older Holt hadn't realized what he said until an embarrassed blush raged across Lance's face, his own face probably mirroring the Cuban's.

Pidge on the other hand was loosing it. "O-Oh my  _god_ Matt that's terrible!" They called, ignoring the look Shiro was giving them.

"Hey can we please get back to unpacking the cars? I'd like to change and get down to the beach for a while before dinner." That seemed be the magic spell to get everyone moving because once Shiro finished everybody had stopped joking around and had gotten back to work.

* * *

"Oh look Alfor the kids are here!" A tall excitable man with a bright orange mustache cheered as he ran out the front door and tackled Allura and Lance into a hug when they were just shy of the porch. The two sibling only laughed when Blue wiggled her way out of the hug and glared at the offending man on the ground. 

A taller and much bulkier man with dark skin and white hair followed after his lover, though he was much calmed than the red head. "Coran. Perhaps we should let them all settle in for a bit  _before_ we tackle them." It was obvious his words fell on deaf ears but his smile remained fond as he watched over his family and his children's friends.

"Coran!" Hunk and Pidge cried out at the same time before they too were joining in on the group hug. 

"Ah! Number 2 and number 5! Always a pleasure to see ya!" And just like tgat Lance and Allura were forgotten in favor of talking mechanics with the two excitable friends. The last time they had visited Coran the three of them had been working an old Cadillac Deville that Coran had bought. It was in terrible condition when he had first btoughten it home but now it ran just a fine as its first day out of the factory that's to his two protiges.

"What is happening? Who is that man?" Matt whispered quietly to Shiro who just chuckled.

"That's Coran. He adopted Lance when he was about three years old and married Allura's dad a couple years later. He's a good man but he can come off as a bit strange at times. You'll like him though. He tells good stories, a lot of them about Allura and Lance from when they we're younger." Shiro explained, earning an acknowledgeing hum from his friend.

"Well kids," Alfor's voice pulled everyone's attention to him. "Why don't you guys get settled while Coran and I start the grill? We can have diner on the beach tonight." Everyone's cheers brought a smile to the man while they all rushed into the house.

Everyone seemed to already know what rooms they were staying in while Matt just stood by the stairs looking lost until Lance grab his wrist and started dragging him upstairs. "You'll be staying in my room with me. Usually I have it to myself on these trips but this shoukd be fun. Like a sleep over!" Lance chartered unawared of the shocked state that Matt was left in as he dragged the slightly taller man into his room.

The room was decorated in different shades of blue with seashell decorations placed periodically throughout the room. A beanbag chair lay beside the queen sized bed, blue having clained the beanbag as hers apparently since she immediately padded over to it and fell asleep. The most interesting thing about the room however was the the glass door leading out to a balconey just to the left of the bed. Well shared balcony it seems since Allura was hurrying through said door at the moment.

"Lance you two hurry up so we can all go down to the beach together!" The white haired wonan was practically vibrating with excitement while she stood there in her white two piece bathing suit with a pink wrap draped over her hips.

"You say that but yet you stand there. Did you want to watch us get dressed or..." Allura was quick to scowl at her brother before scurrying back out onto the balcony to head back into the room she was sharing with Adam and Shiro. "Come on we better hurry before she brings her battle buddy's." Lance's laugh was light and friendly and it took everything Matt had to look away when the Cuban began to change into his blue bathing suit as if he didnt mind the extra body in the room. Suddenly this beach trip didnt sound like a good idea to the poor Holt boy.

* * *

**The Babe™:** hey so like where did Pidge go. I know we are all kinda doing our own thing but I cant get ahold of them and I can't find them.

**HunkaHunka:** werent they with Coran like an hour ago?

**The Babe™:** oh yeeeeaaah

_The Babe™ has added The gorgeous man to the chat_

**The Babe™:** hey papí is Pidge with you

**The gorgeous man:** Why yes they is Little Prince! We were just talking about one of their recent progects while I made my self a pina colada 

**The Babe™:** oh! can you make me a piña colada! please papí!

**The gorgeous man:** Of course my boy! I'll make one for everyone if you come help me Little Prince!

**The Babe™:** bet

**The Babe™:** on my!

_Memethew changed their name to Confusion_

**Confusion:** little prince?

**PlaneDaddy:** lol that's what Coran calls Lance

**SpaceDaddy:** he calls Allura Princess

**SpaceDaddy:** I think it's cute

**SpaceMom:** It is not cute!

**Keef:** it's kinda cute

**Confusion:** no that's super cute

_Confusion changed The Babe™s name to Little Prince_

_Confusion changed SpaceMom's name to Princess_

**Princess:** Matt if it weren't for The glass of this land I would kill you

**Confusion:** well then why dont you come to the back porch and bring it princess

**Podge:** Fight Fight Fight!!!

**Keef:** there is the love of my life

**Podge:** (✿´‿`)- <3

**Keef:** I've been blessed

**SpaceDaddy:** he said that out loud and fell to the sand

**SpaceDaddy:** I give him an 8 for dramatics but only a 5 for execution

**SpaceDaddy:** the fall could of felt more natural

**Podge:** tell him to get up or im not bringing him his drink

**Keef:** please no im up

**Keef:** Coran is the drink master

_PlaneDaddy changed The gorgeous man's name to Drink Master_

**Drink Master:** I'll take it

**Little Prince:** come get y'all juice!

**Beach Bod:** Lance I love you

**Little Prince:** <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woot so the beach trip begins! I'm actually having a lot of fun writting this fic but I'm still stuck on what I'm gonna make Hunk's pet Yellow be. I know what black is gonna be but im stuck between a yellow bellied slider(turtle) or a yellow headed Amazon(parrot) for yellow... If you guys wouldn't mind helping me choose that would be great!


	5. The great escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone goes missing, the group freaks out, Alfor joins the chat, Coran is a good dad and shenanigans continue as normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The names and ages as normal~
> 
> Little Prince - Lance 21  
> Confusion - Matt 25  
> Podge - Pidge 18  
> Keef - Keith 22  
> Beach Bod - Shay 23  
> HunkaHunka - Hunk 21  
> SpaceDaddy - Shiro 26  
> PlaneDaddy - Adam 26  
> Princess - Allura 24  
> The king is here - Alfor 49  
> Drink Master - Coran 47

**Keef:** and thats why I can never look at chunky peanut butter the same again

 **PlaneDaddy:** you really are the strange one Keith

_Keef changed their name to THE strange one_

**THE strange one:** but you acknowlage that I am THE strange one

 **PlaneDaddy:** sure

 **Princess:** um guys who left the back door open?

 **THE strange one:** I did for like 2 seconds I'm taking Red out to potty

 **THE strange one:** why

 **Little Prince:** GUYS I CANT FIND BLUE HAS ANYONE SEEN HER?

 **Little Prince:** Keith!!!

 **THE strange one:** oh

 **Podge:** oh no

 **Podge:** ok lance calm down shes gotta be around here somewhere right?

 **Little Prince:** calm down

 **Little Prince:** CALM DOWN?

 **Little Prince:** Matt and I have been all over the house looking for her! Would you calm down if it were Green? No because Green is your world like Blue is my world! What will i do if something happens to her? She's more than just a cat to me! She is my child!

 **Drink Master:** oh im glad I didnt ignore this

_Drink Master added The king is here to the chat_

**The king is here:** Alright, my love has informed me of the situation. I propose we all meet up in the living room and try to figure out a plan of action.

* * *

It wasn't long until everyone was in the living room clad in their sleepwear, no one wanting to waste time with changing.

Everyone refused to look at Lance as he came down the stairs breathing heavily with Matt holding him up. The cuban looked like a mess, his face was stained with tears and his usually perfect hair was sticking up everywhere like he had been grabbing at it repeatedly. It was not a state any of them wanted to see their friend in. Keith seemed to be the one avoiding the blue eyed boy the most, guilt staining hos usually neutral features.

"Alright," Alfor said, demanding the rooms attention. "Blue wouldn't of gone to far, this is unfamiliar territory to her and she is a small creature. Silo she has probably found some place to hide, probably waiting for Lance to come get her." Everyone flinched when Lance wailed and tried to get out of Matt's grasp who was now holding onto him to keep the boy from running off. "We need to split up and walk around the beach to find her before a stray dog or some other creature does." This time Shiro had gone to help Matt hold back to flailing Cuban.

"She likes bells... We could bring some of her bell filled toys to try and lure her out." Keith had spoken quietly, flinching when Lance glared at him.

"Thats a good idea Keith." Allura, ever the peace keeper, smiled at her lover's brother. "Let's all go grab one of blue's toys and get out there. We'll find her Lance." Her words fell on deaf ears as Lance finally broke free of the two men holding him back. He was out the door in seconds and the sound of him calling out to his cat made the energy in the house feel even heavier.

It was Matt that broke the silence in the group. "Alright lets do this. We gotta bring Blue back before he breaks." And with that everyone went up to grab what they needed before heading out after their friend.

* * *

 **Podge:** any luck?

 **Princess:** Shiro, Adam and myself haven't found any traces of Blue yet.

 **Drink Master:** Alfor and I have come up empty as well im afraid...

 **HunkaHunka:** Shay is currently talking to one of the neighbors but so far we haven't seen her

 **Confusion:** I haven't seen Blue or Lance

 **Confusion:** which is weird because I'm pretty sure i went the same way he did

 **THE strange one:** he probably got a lot farther ahead

 **THE strange one:** god I fucked up big time haven't I?

 **THE strange one:** if we don't find Blue Lance will never talk to me again. Why did I leave the door open? Stupid!

 **SpaceDaddy:** Keith stop that, we will find Blue and everything will be fine

 **SpaceDaddy:** you made a mistake that any of us could of made

 **HunkaHunka:** Shay and I found Lance

 **Beach Bod:** he must of cone our way at some point

 **Beach Bod:** he is a mess so we are gonna take him back to house and get breakfast started

 **Podge:** ok well keep updates in the chat

 **HunkaHunka:** Lance doesnt have his phone on him so please just find Blue fast

 **HunkaHunka:** I hate seeing my bro like this yo

 **Confusion:** well find Blue dont worry

* * *

The group had decided to regroup an hour later at the house. As promised Hunk had breakfast ready for everyone and he and Shay were already eating. There was a plate in front of Lance but he just stared at it unblinking as if the pancakes would be able to show him where his pet was.

"Hey has anyone seen Matt?" Pidge as quietly, taking a seat next to Shay while everyone else took a seat around the large picnic table on the back porch. A chorus of no's and shrugs sounded from everyone before they we're subjected to silence once more.

This time it was Coran who broke the silence. "Cheer up my little Prince! We are sure to find Blue, if she is anything like you she probably just went to find a quiet place to hide until her dadddy comes to find her!" There was no response from his son which was more than concerning. Lance was never this quiet.

Coran was trying to find something more to say when a soft meow cut through the group. The reaction was instantaneous as Lance snapped his head up and looked in the direction of meow.

There was Matt walking to the house with a huge grin on his face, and there in his arms was a very sandy Blue. Lance nearly knocked Allure to the ground in his haste to get away from the table.

"Hey guys look who i- Woah!" Matt was cut off by a sobbing Lance throwing himself at Blue's savior. He really did try to stay up right but with his footing being uneven in the sand the trio was sent toppling into the sand, an annoyed meow sounding from the cat in his arms

"Oh my god tank you Matt! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Lance sobbed, wrapping Blue into his arms abd curling up into a ball around her on Matt's lap. It was a bit awkward having someone crying on his lap but Matt couldnt bring himself to try and move his friend. Instead A fond smile took over his features as he looked down at the boy who was babbling in a mix of spanish and English to his cat.

Everyone else seemed to break out of their stupors after a few moments and before long the three onnthe ground were joined by the rest of the group with Red barking from inside at the commotion.

* * *

The group had spent the rest of the day making sure all the windows and doors were sealed shut and playing with Blue. Keith had pulled Lance away from the rest of the group shortly after lunch and the two had disappeared for an hour before comming back, Lance with a huge smile back on his face and Keith looking very relieved. It didnt take everyone else long to realise tgat Keith had pulled Lance away to apolagize and if the looks on their faces were anything to go by it had gone well. Lance had forgiven him.

No one questioned Lance when he scooped Blue up into his arms and went up stairs after helping out with the dinner dishes. The whole day had seemed to go by in a blur to Matt. After He had broughten Blue back Lance had stuck close to him repeatedly thanking him and putting Blue in his lap saying 'she wants to cuddle with her knight in shining armor'. It was nice having Lance close by but something still seemed off with his friend. So when everyone else went outside to listen to Coran tell more stories from his days in the British Navy, he slipped upstairs to the room he had been sharing with Lance.

* * *

_Podge response to Opperation Latte_

**Podge:** anyone else notice Matt go upstairs to find Lance?

 **Princess:** shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.........

 **Princess:** just let it happen

_PlaneDaddy changed their name to Proud Dad **™**_

**Proud Dad™:** I like it

* * *

Matt found Lance on the shared balcony with Blue investigating the notices below. She was wearing her harness with her leash tied to one of the legs of the outdoor sofa that Lance was currently sitting on.

The blue eyed boy seemed to snap out of his trance when Matt sat down beside him quietly. They shared a moment of comfortable silence before Lance finally spoke up.

"I don't know what I would of done if you hadn't found Blue. When I moved out my papí had given her to me so that I wouldnt be lonely on my own. I thought it was stupid at first. I had never even wanted a cat before but when he put this little kitten barely bigger than one of my hands in my arms it felt like I had gained a piece of myself I didnt know I was missing." His voice was quiet as he spoke, his eyes never leaving Blue who was currently trying to figure out why everyone was down stairs laughong at Coran's stories instead of paying attention to her. "When i woke up this morning and she wasn't there I felt my world shatter. I was a mess incapable of keeping it together but you didn't leave my side and you kept reassuring me that we would find her." He brought his eyes up to look at Matt who was sitting at an angle so that he could give the cuban his undivided attention. "I got lost in my own head when I was out looking for Blue and had come to the conclusion that she was gone forever. I didnt even fight Hunk when he carried me back here. And when everyone else came back looking worried it kind of made feel like it was final. Blue wasn't going to be found..." At this point Blue had picked up on the fact that her daddy was upset and had run over with her tail high up in the air, meowing quietly as she rubbed up against Lance's leg bring a smile to his face.

"When you brought her back I felt so many emotions but the biggest one was relief. Blue was back and you had broughten her back. And then when we all came back inside it hit me." Blue jumped up onto Lance's lap only to go and curl up onto Matt's. The older Holt didn't even hesitate to bring his hand up to scratch behind Blue's ears. "The guy who I have only known for a couple of weeks, who had gotten my vat to fall madly in love with his belly rubs, had been the one to reassure me all day while everyone else avoided talking to me not wanting to set me off. And you brought my world back to me. I really dont know how to thank you Matt. I don't even know what words to use to properly tell you how much you have done for me just by finding Blue." Lance let his words fade off quietly as he reached over and scratched under Blue's chin, the cat purring loudly in bliss.

It was quiet again for a little bit, the only sound being the laughter from below and the constant purring from Blue. "You could just let me take you out to dinner." Lance almost didn't register the words that were being said to him, but when he did his head snapped up to look up at Matt who was refusing to meet his gaze. A light blush was spreading across Matt's cheeks while she seemed to busy himself with a piece of fur sticking out on Blue's cheek.

"Ok."

This time it was Matt who looked up at Lance with wide eyes. He was greeted with a dazzling smile that only made his blush worsen. "A-Alright then its settled. When we get back to Arus I'll take you out to dinner." He defiantly didn't stutter or turn his gaze away when Lance laughed.

"Alright then it's a date." The way Matt stiffened at his words only made Lance laugh harder before the two settled into another comfortable silence.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has begun! Lol I'm actually surprised I was able to wait five chapters before the fluff started to show. I'm impatient and bad at slow burn orz
> 
> Ok all of the pets have been decided!
> 
> Blue is a grey Persian cat with blue eyes  
> Red is a red Labrador  
> Green is a chocolate tort rabit with grey/green eyes  
> Yellow is a yellow headed amazon which is a breed of parrot  
> And finally Black is going to be a black sable ferret!
> 
> Allura also has the mice as pets! And I'm still deciding on of I wanna give Matt a pet...


	6. Date night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang has been home for a week, Matt has a Crisis and learns something, everyone forgets that Coran is a part of Opperation Latte, Latte has fun on their date, and more of your regularly scheduled shenanigans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yeah sorry about that wait! Yikes! I had a lot going on this last week and I started planning a new feel good voltron fic. For more info on that one check out the notes at the end of this chapter and tell me what you think!
> 
> And as usual everyone's names and ages!
> 
> Little Prince - Lance 21  
> Confusion - Matt 25  
> Podge - Pidge 18  
> THE strange one - Keith 22  
> Beach Bod - Shay 23  
> HunkaHunka - Hunk 21  
> SpaceDaddy - Shiro 26  
> Proud Dad™ - Adam 26  
> Princess - Allura 24  
> The king is here - Alfor 49  
> Drink Master - Coran 47

_Confusion has added Podge, THE strange one, HunkaHunka, and Beach Bod to [deep inhale]_

 

_Confusion changed their name to hlp bleese_

 

**HunkaHunka:** this doesn't look good

**hlp bleese:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!

**THE strange one:** ah I love the sounds of the anguished first thing in the morning

**Beach Bod:** Hey Pidge is your brother ok?

**Podge:** he's got that date with Lance tonight

**Podge:** he is having a Crisis™

 

_Beach Bod changed their name to Crisis **™**_

 

**Podge:** noice

**HunkaHunka:** What's the problem Matt?

**hlp bleese:** you guys are Lance's closest friends right? do I get him flowers? if so what kind? how should I dress? like is that super important? should I go the bad boy route and pick him up with the Harley or should I just take my car like a normal person? I dont know what to do!

**THE strange one:** wow

**THE strange one:** well I know for experience that he likes people who can ride a motorcycle so it wouldn't hurt to show up on your bike

**hlp bleese:** wait you and Lance used to date?

**THE strange one:** yeah but the relationship ended mutually

**THE strange one:** we were mistaking a familial love for romantic love and decided that we were better of friends and eventually he help me and Pidgey get together

**Podge:** <3

**THE strange one:** <3

**hlp bleese:** cute

**HunkaHunka:** I know that Lance is a GIANT romantic and that his favorite flower is irises so whatever you want to do with that information is up to you

**Crisis** **™:** everytime there is a cute guy in a leather jacket in one of the show's I watch with Lance that character ends up becoming his show crush so if you own a leather jacket i would throw it into your outfit

**hlp bleese:** :0 I have a leather jacket for when I ride! you guys are life savors thank you!

**hlp bleese:** I'm gonna go get ready now guys!

**Beach Bod:** well at least he is excited

**Podge:** *long suffering sigh* you don't even know

* * *

_Podge replied to Opperation Latte_

 

**Podge:** it really was the cat that brought them together

**Princess:** well Blue is a goddess

**THE strange one:** truuuuu

**Proud** **Dad** **™:** so like does this mean we are done? I feel like we haven't really done anything but talk about them behind their backs.

**Princess:** Oh love we aren't done yet.

**Princess:** We still have to follow them on their date.

**HunkaHunka:** isn't that invasion of privacy? I mean that's by bromate I can't just do that to him you know?

**SpaceDaddy:** Hunk has a point, it does seem a bit much to follow them on their date.

**Drink Master:** Yes Allura that is a bit much.

**Drink Master:** I know your father and I raised you better than this.

**Princess:** Coran! I forgot you were in this chat!

 

_Drink Master has changed Princess's name to PrincASS_

 

**PrincASS:** Ok I probably deserved that.

**Crisis** **™:** lol

**Drink Master:** Leave their date alone Allura.

**PrincASS:** Alright I wont follow them on their date.

* * *

  **Podge >PrincASS**

 

**Podge:** so you and I will still be following them right?

**PrincASS:** Of course!

**PrincASS:** What kind of siblings would we be if we didn't?

**Podge:** sweet!

* * *

  **Drink Master >The king is here**

 

**Drink Master:** So Lance has his date tonight with that young lad Matt from the beach trip

**The king is here:** The one that found Blue when she got out?

**Drink Master:** That very one.

**The king is here:** hmmmm

**The king is here:** I am assuming that you with for us to follow them on their date?

**Drink Master:** You know me so well Alfor darling~

**The king is here:** Of course. Allura and Lance got their curiosity and sense of adventure from you. Well leave when I get home love.

**Drink Master:** I'll have everything ready~

* * *

Matt had arrived a few minutes early, a bouquet of irises in his right hand while he used his left to knock on the Lance's appartment door. He was quickly greeted by the sound of a bell tinkling quickly and a loud meow from Blue on the other side of the door that was quickly followed by the sound of a man laughing. "Who is it Blue? Are they friend or foe?" The question was muffled by the door in the way. Matt. Chuckled while Lance opened the door, Blue was quick to take advantage of the situation and went out to greet Matt who scooped her up quickly before she could get to far.

"Well hello there beautiful!" He cooed at the cat in his arms who purred loudly, obviously content where she was. 

"Are those irises?" Lance's question pulled hos attention up to the smiling boy standing in front of him. Lance had decided to dress in a dark blue v-neck and a pair of darker jeans with a black scarf looped loosely around hos neck. His hair was slightly curly so Matt assumed that he had decided not to straighten his hair for today as well as foregoing contacts judging from the black Square frames framing his eyes.

Matt realized to late that he had been staring when when Lance laughed at the blush dusted across his cheeks. "Uh yeah. I asked Hunk what your favorite flower was earlier." A fond smile took over Lance's lips as he went to grab the flowers and his cat.

"Let me just go put these inside and I'll be right back." Blue seemed to be upset with the fact that Matt wasn't comming inside with them if her loud meows were anything to go by. The meowing didn't stop the entire time Lance was inside, occasionally followed by mocking meows from Lance. "No Blue you stay here this is my date." Lance had said from just beyond the door a few minutes later before quickly slipping out into the hallway and locking the door behind him. Blue just complained louder from inside. "Spoiled brat... Anyways you ready?" That million dollar smile was directed at him once again causing his brain to shortcircut for a few seconds before hecwas able to return it.

"Yup! Hope you dont mind that I brought my bike. It's supposed to be a nice night so I figured it would be nice to go for a ride." The look in Lance's eyes when he mentioned his bike made all the worrying he had put into tonight worth it, especially when Lance grabbed his hend excitedly and started dargging him down towards the garage.

* * *

  _Drink Master added PrincASS, Podge, The king is here, and THE strange one to Busted_

 

**Drink Master:** And can i ask why you kids are here?

**PrincASS:** You know i could ask the same of you Coran!

**Podge:** didnt you tell Allura not to follow them on their date?

**Podge:** also this is cute as shit. Matt took Lance to our family's favorite itallian restaurant AND gave Lance his jacket? when did my brother become so romantic?

**THE strange one:** lol Lance is loving it

**THE strange one:** I can see him through the window and I dont think he has stopped smiling and laughing since they sat down

**The king is here:** That is very sweet. Though I'm not sure if i approve of the motorcycle.

**PrincASS:** I mean at least Matt had a helmet for Lance which is better than we can say for Keith who picked Lance up on his racing bike with no helmets for either of them then proceeded to take him to a street race.

**The king is here:** This is true. And Matt did follow the speed limit and didn't weave through traffic recklessly.

 

_THE strange on changed their name to OFFENDED!_

 

**OFFENDED!:** first of all

**OFFENDED!:** rude

**OFFENDED!:** second of all

**OFFENDED!:** that's fair

**Podge:** lol

**Podge:** while you guys were fighting I got this picture of them being cute

**PrincASS:** Yeah I got one too.

**Podge:** LanceLooksSoEnamoredWithWhateverMattIsSaying.jpg

**PrincASS:** LookAtHowSmoothMattIsHolding Lance'sHandOverTheTable.jpg

**OFFENDED!:** that's cute as shit yo

**OFFENDED!:** hey love you wanna go in and have a date of our own? we can leave Allura with her dad's and I don't like sitting on my bike alone while you two get to snuggle in Allura's car.

**Podge:** sweet let's do this!

**OFFENDED!:** yeah boi!

**PrincASS:** They really just left me to have a date night.

**PrincASS:** Rude.

**The king is here:** Do you want to cone sit with me and Coran until it's time to go?

**PrincASS:** Yes please daddy!

* * *

**hlp bleese >Podge**

 

**hlp bleese:** you know it's really weird

  **hlp bleese:** I could of swirn that I saw you and Keith in the restaurant and Allura and her dad's outside in Alfor's car wearing ridiculous hats and sunglasses

**Podge:** weird dude

**hlp bleese:** I know you guys followed us on our date why do you think I went down a bunch of side streets to lose Allura and her parents

**Podge:** ah so that's why Allura sent a bunch of screaming through text

**Podge:** lol well anyways Keith and I got bored part way through and decided to to on a date of our own. what did you think of our outfits?

**hlp bleese:** I loved the bad boy punk rocker thing Keith had going on with his leather riding clothes but Lance and I agreed that your outfit was fancier with the meow green alien sweat pants and the red lion sweater you stole from Keith. A bold statement paired with Lance's blue cat slippets that he says he wants back

**Podge:** lol I'll tell Keith that I was better dressed and you can tell Lance that he gets his slippers back with he gives be back my black sparkle liner. I need it for the convention comming up!

**Podge:** but aside from all that how was the end of your date? did you both have fun?

**hlp bleese:** I'd like to think so. He invited me out for coffee tomorrow morning so I think he enjoyed it to plus he kissed my cheek before he went inside.

**hlp bleese:** I definitely have more than a crush on him though. At dinner we found out that we have a lot of shared interests such as space, our favorite singer, and favorite movie genera.

**hlp bleese:** Plus he makes me laugh and he laughed at my jokes whick people usually think are dumb.

**hlp bleese:** And he is super sweet and family oriented like we are and his cat loves me. I think I actually really like Lance which I'm ok with.

**Podge:** aw that's actually really cute Matt. but i have to tell you now that if you hurt Lance in anyway I will make you wish you were dead. he's had a lot of shitty ex's and not that I think you are going to treat him shitty I just dont want to see my friend hurt again.

**hlp bleese:** Wow Katie I think that was the least gremlin thing you habe ever said.

**hlp bleese:** But dont worry I don't want to hurt Lance but i would like to date him.

**Podge:** well as long as you don't hurt him you have my blessing. now you just need to get Hunk and Allura's blessing!

**Podge:** anyways night goodnigh Big Holt I'm staying over at Keith's place tonight.

**hlp bleese:** Night Little Holt I'll see you tomorrow and tell Keith i said hi.

* * *

  **HunkaHunka >Little Prince**

 

**HunkaHunka:** hey dude how did the date go? do I need to have a stern talking to with Matt?

**Little Prince:** lol no I had a lot of fun actually.

**Little Prince:** Matt was super sweet and polite the entire time and he showed up to pick me up earlier with a HUGE bouquet of irises!

**Little Prince:** we spent the whole night joking and talking about our families and he actually seemed interested in hearing about my family and how i came to be a part of it. it was really nice.

**Little Prince:** oh and Pidge, Keith, Lura, and my dad's showed up. Lura and our dad's just kind of chilled outside in father's car while Kidge decided they had gotten board of stalking us and decided to have a date night of their own in the cute little italian resturant we went to.

**HunkaHunka:** lol that does sound accurate.

**HunkaHunka:** well im glad you had fun! I just wanted to chevk on you so imma get back to the cooking show Shay amd i are watching.

**HunkaHunka:** night brotienshake

**Little Prince:** lol good night Brotato chip. tell Shay I said 'goodnight all mother'

**HunkaHunka:** lol will do Aloy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish i was better at drawing because I wated to draw the date scene but alas in am not good enough to draw a person by themself let all one a date scene... Probably won't stop me from drawing Lance's date outfit though to be honest lol
> 
> Heyo! So yeah I mentioned a new fic! I fell in love with the actor au so I decided to make one for feel good reasons! It's gonna be another completely self indulgent fix that I didn't find on AO3 so I decided I wanted to make one. Everyone will be playing their characters in the hit series Voltron defender of the universe! It will have humor, friendship, romance, and some emotional bits! Im Super excited to make it. I will have the first chapter up either later today or tomorrow so look out for it!

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is kinda short sorry bout that. I promise the next one will be longer and filled with shenanigans!
> 
>  
> 
> So you guys let me know how i can improve this fic and if anyone wants to give me some tips on how to work this website i would be more than appreciative!


End file.
